


Delicate Flower or Vixen with Power

by flipflops



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver once told Felicity if she asked, he'd do it. He probably didn't think she'd want this..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Flower or Vixen with Power

**Author's Note:**

> I went over the word count. I'm wordy. We know this. Also I haven't edited it. I feel under the weather and yeah...I skipped editing.

If you asked him how he got here, he’d have to say it started with “Felicity Smoak?” She is the entire reason he is here. It started simply enough, friends, partners, being his girl. Then a date and now three dates and one death later...he is tied to her bed. Yeah, about that...

It was the third date, AKA sex date to most men. He wasn’t sure with Felicity if it would be the sex date. She sweetly asked him over for dinner. He accepted gladly. After dinner, she sweetly asked if he meant it when he said if she asked he do anything. He swallowed and nodded. Words failed him. She took him and led him to the bedroom. “Anything?” He nods again. 

“Could you get naked?” He could be wrong but he might have had Barry like speed in getting naked. She patted the bed and he sat down. She smiled nervously sweetly. She asks him to lie down and then she floors him. “Can I tie you up?” He nods. Talking while panting, not easy kids. He smiles, she nervous. Maybe this is her way of not being overwhelmed, so he acquiesced thinking about how sweet she is and how this won’t last long. She’ll need him to take over. 

Before he finishes that thought, she’s produced four silk scarves and has him spread eagle on her big bed.   
And that his how he finds himself now. Tied to her bed. She is slowly taking off her dress and all he can do is watch. When it falls to the floor she is naked. She had been naked under that dress, “Wait, were you naked under that dress all day? Even at QC?” She bites her lip and nods. Oh holy fuck. Do. not. come.

 

She is nw sitting between his legs, having just finished kissing every inch of his body but the part he NEEDS her to do something with. She moves back licking his abs and he is back to trying not come over he kissing his stomach. That’d be embarrassing. 

She moves lower and he starts praying. She kisses his pelvis bone and licks all the way to the other side. She takes him in her small hands and starts slowly moving up and down. When a dot of pre-cum appears she smiles, takes her finger and wipes it off then brings it to her mouth...And tastes it. “Yumm” . She smiles and goes down on him. He is lost in the feeling. She is good. Very good. She licks and sucks in perfect harmony. “Felicity..I’m gonna...c c coome.” 

She hums out around him, “mhmmmm” and lets him in her very tight throat. He losing it. He has never felt anything like that before in his life. He wonders how the power of his load didn’t knock her off the bed. She milks him and smiles up at him. After she is done he looks to the scarves thinking she’ll untie him. She doesn’t. She kisses back up him. “Oliver?”

“Y-yes?”   
“Will you still do anything I ask?” OH god, “Yes!” She moves up him. She removes the pillow so he is flat on the bed and straddles his face. She doesn’t even need to ask, he’s found nirvana. He starts licking and drinking her in. She is sweet. Probably the sweetest thing he has ever tasted in his life. He greedily feasts. Then he pushes his tongue into her and she moans. It shoots right to his cock. He wants to use his hands but she can’t. Sensing his want, she starts fingering herself while he sucks her clit. 

This is the hottest thing he has ever done with anyone. When she comes he is washed in her juices. He takes it in. She moves to and he groans, “I wasn’t done.” She laughs and starts licking her juices off his face and then kisses him. She just sits there straddling him and kissing him. 

She puts the pillow back under his head. Then she starts working her way down and without any warning to him impales herself with him. They both moan. She rides him and he is lost in her rhythm meeting her thrusts. He feels her orgasm coming and he hurries to catch up. When she starts riding him harder he feels and when she comes around him it’s like a vice around his cock. He is right behind her. She falls onto his chest, exhausted. Once she catches her breath, she moves to his left arm and unties it, then his right. He does one leg while she does the other. 

He scoops her in his arms and they spoon. Both exhausted. “Felicity?”

“Hmmmm?” 

“Have you ever done that before?” She stops breathing for a second, “No, yes, Definitely not and only once.” He thinks for a few minutes. “Elaborate?”

“Tied someone up: No. Given a mindblowing blow job:Yes. Rode a guy’s face, definitely not. Been on top like that, only once.” 

“That was amazing.”  
“Yeah. I just lived out a few of my fantasies where you were concerned..” He laughs, “And here I thought you’d be shy and timid.” She smirks, “I’m full of surprises, Mr Queen.” And with that he’s hard again.


End file.
